Rules/Clan Types
SubClans What are they? :Subclans is a fair way of giving this roleplay format an uncommon relaxed form of roleplay that gives users a bit more freedom to be creative. However, everything is still monitored and kept to the rules. Each user, after 1-2 months of consistent activity, may create a subclan of their own choosing. Limitations 1. The owner of the subclan and admins may have 4 characters in their subclan, and all other users may only have 3 characters in that subclan. ::Subclans are called subclans for a reason. While this population limit may be upsetting, it's to ensure that attention is evenly spread among clans. Main Clans have no limitations because that's what they are: the main clans! If you have gone over your subclan limit, you must remove a character, or an admin will do so for you. Kittens and apprentices don't count towards the limit until they reach warriorhood/adulthood, and once they do, make sure you watch your character count in the subclan. As a reward for their services, admins may have 4 characters per subclan. This does not apply to other staff members. 2. Subclans do not attend Gatherings. 3. Subclans are not on the main map, and therefore do not closely border Mainclans. 4. Subclans cannot declare war on a Mainclan without permission from admins. 5. The owner of a subclan may have three leaders in a row, and pick all future leaders in their clan. (But not all deputies or medicine cats) 6. Subclans must follow our History. Clans can either be formed by rogues, or by Mainclan cats who ran off to form their own Clan. 7. Do not rename, delete, or change your subclan without permission from an admin. Approval Process of Getting Your Clan 1. You must be active and have good behavior for 1-2 months (2 is more likely). ::We understand that everyone, especially myself (Silverwhisker), have lives outside of the internet and have things to do. We don't expect you to edit every single day, but at least a few posts a week are expected if you want to run your own Clan. However, if you're having to adult and have college, family issues, employment, travel, etc, we will be lenient. If you disappear without warning for a long period of time, your time will be reset. Rude or overall poor behavior may cause your waiting time to be extended to even longer until you prove yourself capable of getting along the community. Very poor behavior may allow you to have no Clan at all. Be wise, and be kind! 2. The name mustn't be already in use, and must be a regular Clan name. ::Sorry, we won't have 2 StormClans, 4 IvyClans, etc. Everyone will be original! Clans also must be the basic "____Clan" name. 3. Clans are made of regular cats, unless otherwise agreed upon by the staff. ::No super powers yet. 4. You will only be able to create 1 subclan. ::So make sure you like what you're making. 5. You must write a description for approval by administrators. ::The description should include a name, the territory of the Clan, the overall demeanor (are they good guys? Do they isolate themselves? Do they have their own beliefs?), and any other details you deem important. 6. The Subclan must have regular ranks. ::Yes, this must be the typical allegiance. One leader, one deputy, one medicine cat, and so on. One day, we may include tribes on this wiki. 7. The Subclan cannot be rivals or allies with another Clan without that Clan's permission. 8. Clans must be original. You cannot copy another user's idea. After Approval 1. After approval, you'll be messaged; obviously! We know you can't wait to hear about approval. 2. An admin will make the pages for you, please do not make it without specific instruction otherwise. 3. Tell the admin what colors you'd like the Roleplay and Allegainces template to be. 4. You get to be the leader! And if you choose, deputy OR medicine cat as well, but not all three. Play fair. 5. The clan character category will be added created by an admin or staff member. 6. You may add your own Clan page image and write the description from there. However, the description must match what you told the admins (what was approved). Subclan Deletion :Yes, your Clan can be deleted. Subclans are used as a rewards, and like most rewards, they can be taken away if you abuse this privilege. The owner of the subclan also reserves the right to delete the Clan if they choose to leave the wiki due to personal reasons. If a subclan is inactive for 3 months, it will be deleted. At 2 months, you will be contacted about the inactivity. If the whole wiki is taking a hiatus, you will not be penalized. If you have an excuse for your absence beforehand, you will not be penalized. If a user no longer wants their subclan, they can either adopt it for give it to an admin temporarily, who may run it for a month or so to give members a time to decide where/what they will do with their characters. After that, it will be deleted. :Whether or not users can create a new subclan after their subclan is deleted is still up for debate. It may depend on the case. MainClans What are they? :Like in the original series, the main clans are five total clans that may or may not all be discovered at the time. These clans are special and admin-owned/created/overseen. The best part about these clans is that there are not character limit, you can put all of your characters into one (although we don't recommend that)! These are the clans that attend gatherings and are the clans that the wiki generally revolves around. Run Down 1. No character limit per clan. 2. Anyone can have high ranks, but only after good behavior and activity for 6 months (for a leader, deputies and medicine cats may be shorter). 3. Everyone can only have 2 leaders in a row, unless approved by an admin. 4. These clans are subject to more mass-user-involved plots. 5. These clans attend Gatherings. 6. The wiki revolves around these Clans (specifically in terms of history/creation purpose). 7. These clans are featured on Territory. Category:Important